


Vessel

by VisceralComa



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Voodoo Boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceralComa/pseuds/VisceralComa
Summary: Through Agwe he sees what V sees, hears what V hears. But Placide didn't tell V that he could feel what V feels.





	Vessel

"You are my vessel now. Through Agwe, I see what you see, hear what you hear." Placide said while his eyes glowed. There was something else he wasn't saying, something he kept back. It was in the way he swallowed his next words, lips stretched tight over his teeth. It was intentional. But there was little V could do about it now, not when he had a job. V would get the answer afterward, one way or another.

Problem was, V never got the chance to ask, not with Brigitte right there. And then Johnny and the blackwall and well, lets just say V never got the time to ask. Damn near forgot about how he was still broadcasting to Placide. Still **his** vessel.

At least until V spotted him in Heywood.

He stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the Joygirls and Joyboys. A few of them tried to grab his attention, but most gave him a wide berth. He screamed of Pacifica in every fiber of his dress and general stance. Even the poor of Heywood claimed some snooty class to not mix with someone from the slums. No matter how much they had in common and could benefit from each other.

"Look at this pendejo." Jackie pointed him out with his thumb as they crossed the alley to Jackie's car.

"Lo sé." V grinned and lingered. He was curious as Placide made eye contact with him specifically.

"Mira, V. Misty esta esperando!" Jackie asked, with a bit of excitement.

"You go on ahead." V waved him off, in favor of approaching Placide. He uncrossed his arms. "I got a feeling he's here for me."

"You need some extra iron?" Jackie called out.

"Nah..." V stepped right up to Placide who gave an approving nod and turned. V followed as they walked past Victor Vector's and down toward a particularly darker alley. V's shoulders tensed, ready for anything when Placide stopped. The only thing he could see of him was the glow of his eyes.

"You not remove Agwe." Placide questioned.

"Not like you left me an instruction guide." V shot back.

"Bug could help. You no ask."

"To be honest, I ain't about to ask Bug for a favor." V shrugged.

"Not after last time?" The corner of Placide's lip raised.

V's lips stretched wide. So Placide **had** been watching Bug help him the last time a Valentino got one up on him. "Ho-ho, didn't know you could joke." V grinned.

"I joke. You would not laugh."

"Would it be lost in translation?"

"No." He offered nothing else.

"Well then, to what do us Heywoodians have the pleasure of your visit?"

"Agwe. I come remove." He looked reluctant as he said it, his gaze trailing down V's body.

"Why does it look like you've been told to put your favorite toy away?" V licked his lips.

His gaze shot back up to V's.

"Why don't you tell me what you didn't that day?"

"What mean?"

"When you had me jack in." V backed up toward an alley wall and leaned against it. "When I became your **vessel**." At his continued silence, V carried on. "Come on Placide, I know there was something else." V taunted. "You could see what I see." He closed his eyes for emphasis and then opened them. Johnny Silverhand now showing up on the opposite side of the alley, curious.

Placide's eyes glowed brighter and also turned toward where Silverhand was, but he wouldn't be able to see Johnny with his optics, only through V's.

"Yes." Placide admitted and faced his again.

"Hear what I hear." V used his auditory cybernetics to pick up the radio three blocks down. Samurai's Never Fade Away was playing, or an overproduced Corpo studio rip off was.

"Piece of shit Corps ruined perfectly good music." Johnny scoffed. Placide scoffed and nodded in agreement.

"But there's something else, something you didn't tell me." V drew Placide's attention again by trailing his hand down into his pants. V wasn't hard yet, but he could be.

Placide growled low, his teeth clenched as V stroked himself. They weren't touching, not with five feet apart. "Stop." Placide bit out.

"Nah..." V taunted and stroked himself until he was hard in his pants.

"Stop!" Placide growled and strode to him.

"What's the matter?" V spat out, angry that Placide had been watching him all this time. But Placide's next words chilled and heated his core.

"You rush, you not take time. Spending quick like a boy." Placide growled and grasped his hand.

V laughed. "Have I been giving you a hurtsack?" Placide's silence was all V needed as confirmation. V laughed louder to Placide's annoyance. Placide yanked his hand out of his pants and jacked into him. "Oh go ahead, remove your Agwe." V spat as his vision distorted briefly.

"V." Silverhand warned but it was too late. Placide was stepping back.

"I not remove." Placide's grin was wide now.

"What? What the fuck did you do?" V shook their head to clear the last of the distortion.

"I make even." Placide offered nothing else and turned to leave.

"What the fuck does that mean?" V shouted at him, following after but his vision darkened. He stumbled, hand propped on the alley wall for stability.

"You shouldn't have fucked with him." Silverhand tutted and blew a puff of holographic smoke in V's face.

"Oh fuck off Johnny boy." V shook. He looked for where Placide had gone off to, but he was nowhere. "The fuck did he do?"

"Well I'm still here," Silverhand stated, "...so clearly nothing important was touched."

V rolled his eyes. Silverhand was such a self absorbed Rockerboy sometimes. With nothing else left, V carried off. He almost turned toward the ripperdoc. See if Victor could find out anything, but then it felt like a hand was grasping his cock.

"Fuck." He growled and looked at Johnny but he was just hanging around as usual. A phantom finger trailed down and gripped his balls. V shivered and took a different turn toward his apartment. The phantom hand was light and only touched when others were around, forcing V to bite his lips and keep from reacting. But soon as that door was closed, the hand stopped.

Now he knew what Placide meant by even.

**Author's Note:**

> Well...yeah. I uh...my hand slipped.


End file.
